


Sleep well

by SilverWolf96



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, hopefully, thinking of family, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Pikmin 2. Louie has a nightmare and Olimar comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted at my Fanfiction.net account. It's mine.

Hello! This is my first pikmin fanfic. I have never played any of the games, but I have watched Chuggaaconroy’s LPs on YouTube. I love Olimar. He is so adorable. I also like Louie a lot. So I wanted to write something about them. Sorry if they seem to be ooc, hopefully not too much. Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Good Night

Olimar woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He sleepily blinked his eyes a few times before glancing up at the alarm clock. 2.00 am. He was wondering what woke him up, when he heard a whimper from somewhere behind him. A quick look showed Louie trashing about slightly whimpering every now and then. He seemed to be having a nightmare.  
Olimar hesitated a moment before throwing his covers back and making his way over to where Louie was sleeping a few feet away. There wasn’t much room on the ship, so they had to sleep on the floor of the main room, which wasn’t very big. They didn’t even have beds, and had to sleep on mattresses on the floor. He shivered slightly when his bare feet hit the cool floor. He was only wearing his red sweater and grey pants. He considered grabbing his blanket as well but decided against it.   
Once he reached Louie, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what the procedure was for when one’s subordinate (and friend?) was having a nightmare. Did Louie have nightmares often? Then again, yesterday hadn’t been the best or most cheerful day, so maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that Louie was having a nightmare. They had only managed to find 120 hocos worth of treasure, and they had lost 27 Pikmin to some creature that had managed to sneak up on them. Olimar had also had a close call with said creature, and if not for a well-placed Pikmin from Louie he would have ended up in the creature’s stomach.   
Olimar shook his head to clear it from the memories from the day and focused on Louie again. He seemed to be rather distressed. There was some sweat forming on his brow. Olimar reached over and gently wiped it away with his sleeve. He decided to try the same approach he used with his own children whenever they were having nightmares. He laid his hand on Louie’s shoulder and shook it gently.  
“Louie” he whispered. “Wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”   
Louie’s eyes quickly shot open and he looked around in panic before fixing his eyes on Olimar with a scared and slightly confused look. They were wide open and teary. That, combined with his too big green sweater and light grey pants, made him look very young and vulnerable.   
“You were having a bad dream” Olimar explained softly. Louie nodded slightly, sitting up. He then broke their eye-contact and held his head down, curling in on himself. Not wanting Louie to distance himself from him, Olimar put an arm around Louie’s shoulders and pulled him close to himself. He adjusted Louie slightly so his head was tucked against his shoulder. He felt Louie tense up against him. He was also shivering violently.   
He continued holding Louie and after a few moments he felt Louie’s hands grab a hold of his sweater. The shivering calmed somewhat at the same time. His grip was still tight, almost like he was afraid Olimar would disappear if he let go. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything so he just kept quiet and kept holding Louie, waiting for him to relax.  
After about fifteen minutes he felt Louie relax against him, the shivering stopping completely, even though he still had a death grip on his sweater. He couldn’t see Louie’s expression since his face was pressed against his chest. He figured now would be a good time to try talking to Louie.  
“Are you feeling better?” He felt Louie nod, but he didn’t say anything. This didn’t really surprise Olimar, since Louie was a very quiet person and he wasn’t likely to be chattier when he was upset.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” This time Louie immediately shook his head ‘no’. Well, he wasn’t going to force Louie to talk about it. Since Louie seemed to be better now, he figured he could move back to his own bed, and maybe back to sleep. But when he moved to do so, Louie’s grip on his sweater tightened, and he heard Louie quietly mumble something that might have been either ‘no’ or ‘don’t’. So he sat down again.  
“Would you like me to stay?” Louie hesitated for a moment before nodding lightly, barely noticeable.  
“All right then.” He laid down on the bed, pulling Louie with him. After a bit of scuffling and maneuvering, since Louie refused to let go of him for even a few seconds, they managed to get somewhat comfortable. Olimar was laying on his side with his back to Louie, who was curled up to him trying to get as close as possible. Soon they both fell asleep. 

***Some hours later***

When Olimar woke up again, there were a couple of things he noticed immediately. There was something big and heavy draped over him, preventing him from moving. There was some warm air tickling the back of his neck. It took him a few moments to realize it was Louie. Apparently they had moved around a bit during the night.   
Olimar was now laying on his stomach and Louie was right on top of him. Louie’s arms were wrapped around him, effectively preventing him from moving. Their legs were tangled together and Louie’s breath was warm at the back of his neck.   
He moved slightly to see if he could get free, but quickly gave up on that plan when Louie’s grip tightened around him. Apparently Louie was rather possessive in his sleep. There was no point in trying to force himself free, since Louie was both taller and heavier than him, and was in the perfect position to take advantage of that. And he would, even in his sleep.   
After giving up on his plan of moving, Olimar craned his neck slightly to see the clock. 7.00 am. Just one hour until the alarm would go of. He could live with that. He noticed the blanket lying a few feet away, apparently kicked of sometime during the night.   
Louie shifted slightly in his sleep as if he was trying to get even closer to Olimar. It wasn’t that bad, so he decided to get some more sleep while he still could. It hadn’t occurred to him, how nice it felt laying down next to another person.  
It had actually been quite a while since he slept close to someone. It had been well over a month since he had even seen his family. Even then he didn’t have much time for cuddling, since he had so much work to do. That was the reason he went on a vacation, which was when he ended up on the Pikmin planet for the first time. After 30 days of hard work repairing the Dolphin he finally got back to Hocotate. And as soon as he got back to the planet, he was immediately shipped of, without a chance to even see his family.  
He suddenly thought of something else. It had been a very long time since someone held him. Whenever he was with his wife, he was always the one holding her. Whenever he was with his children, he was always the one hugging them. Even though his son had recently his son had decided he was too old to be hugged by his father. Maybe it was just a phrase he was going through. At least Olimar hoped so. His daughter had always been more of a ‘mama’s girl’, preferring to be hugged by her mother, rather than her father.   
So being held like this, even if it was Louie, felt nice and relaxing. Just for a little while, he could pretend he was not on another planet, collecting treasure for an annoying-beyond-words-president, who was yapping at him to get the job done faster, while keeping him from his family. He sighed slightly, before closing his eyes. He moved his arm slightly so he could lay his hand on top of Louie’s. Just one more hour…


End file.
